User talk:Plant Protecter
Links to archives: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Sincere congrats on admin PP! Also, you changed your profile pictyure. Horray! By a user who should be playing something right now (talk) 01:20, September 18, 2016 (UTC) A request that I would like to ask of you }} [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 20:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC)}} [[User:InsertSun|'InsertSun']] [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 20:38, September 20, 2016 (UTC)]] Highlight All the Promotion Threads }} Drawing Section Addition Please note that Cardboard Robot Zombie has correct precision on where to hit despite having a cardboard box over its eyes, and there are many cases in trivia and in the page itself when the attack animation is documented. So please leave it alone or itll get bigger. PopCapRulez (talk) 09:03, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I was banned from the lawn for no reason. They said "spam", but I think they're just abusing their privilages. Please help. Thanks! YellowWikia651 (talk) 20:56, September 26, 2016 (UTC)YellowWikia651 }} Could you mind highlighting this thread please? Thread:749512 [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 20:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 20:45, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for drawing the Imp Mechs I asked for, but I was a little disappointed when I saw you drew the front, not the side...T174 (talk) 20:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Your drawing of Kazumi Gushiken }} super cool song broGreenshadow123 (talk) 04:39, October 8, 2016 (UTC) }} CWJ-D's request Hi there, did I explode anything? Anyway, can I request you to fix the PvZH Plant/Zombie Category template? It's kinda broken right now. For plants, it says 'signature superpower' when I type 'yes' in the 'sp' section, even for non-signature superpowers like More Spore. For zombies, vise versa. There isn't a 'fighter' option, and if there are trick cards, then there are fighter cards too. So here's how I want it to be arranged. It would be united to one template, hence both plant/zombie options: set rarity plant zombie signature sp (superpower) ftr (fighter) tr (trick) If all options are filled, it will be arranged like this: basic common plant zombie signature superpower fighter trick card (I know a card like this can't exist, but this is an exception) Set and rarity will be answerable normally, the others with either a 'yes' or a 'no. So in case of More Spore, I type 'super-rare' in the rarity section, and 'yes' in the 'plant', 'sp', and tr' section. -CWJ-D Why did you delete the article Penelopea? Hello, Crazyzombie168. I request you Perma ban me from this wiki so I can be free. Check my recent blog if you wana say your goodbyes. Hi I know this is pretty last-second, but can you please add my birthday (25th of October) to the Birthday Calendar? Thanks! Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 18:14, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Your Art Request is DONE! :) Here you GO! :) Your Request is Done! I hope you like it! :D PrincessKittyMae (talk) 10:29, November 11, 2016 (UTC)